List of Species
Al Bhed Al Bhed differ biologically from humans in their bright green eyes with spiral-patterned irises. As a result, they often wear goggles so they can walk among Humans (however, somewhat ironically, these goggles stand out more than the actual green eyes themselves). Another mark of the Al Bhed race is that most of them have blond hair, unless they have none. Source: Final Fantasy X Alien Parasite The result of all the Great Dragons fusing into one being. Source: Chrono Series Ancient The Ancients (known as the Cetra) look identical to regular humans but possess a unique ability to commune with the planet and to guide the flow of its spiritual energy. The Cetra originally migrated from place to place, using their connection with the planet to cultivate life wherever they traveled, and ultimately find their fabled Promised Land. All ordinary humans can trace their origins to the Cetra, having ceased to become Ancients when they gave up their migratory life-style and link to the planet in favor of permanent settlements and a more relaxed way of living. Those Cetra who retained their connection with the planet were reduced to near extinction… Source: Final Fantasy VII Android An android is a robot made to resemble a human, usually both in appearance and behavior. Source: Various Angels Angel A race of holy angelic beings created by the Celestial Guardians. Source: Fiction Archangel Archangels are superior or higher-ranking angels. Source: Fiction Bangaa Bangaa are a reptilian race. They are separated into four main sub-branches according to the color of their skin: Bangaa Rugua (yellow-brown), Bangaa Faa (bronze), Bangaa Bista (reddish-brown), and Bangaa Sanga (ash-colored). These colorations have been associated with their personality and physical abilities, so, as an example, the Bangaa Ruaga are said to be intelligent and friendly. However, since many Bangaa are of mixed blood this theory is no longer applied. Their level of intelligence is comparable to that of Humans, though they live almost twice as long. Being a very socially and cognitively advanced species, they hate being called "lizards" with a passion. Source: Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Burmecian Burmecians are anthropomorphic rats who live in rainy areas. Source: Final Fantasy IX Celestial Guardians Celestial Guardian Also known as Celestials, are a race of Omnipotent-like beings who watch over the Universe. Source: Original Demon God Almost 3000 years before Omega III: Dark Resurrection, seven Celestial beings were banished to Filgaia, they had all become corrupted by the Seven Deadly Sins; Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, Pride and Lust. They also had their own unique elemental powers. They are also known as Fallen Celestials and ExCelestial Guardians. Source: Original Chaos Demon God A variation of Celestial Guardians and Demon Gods, canonically predating the latter, Chaos Demon Gods were created by Baal to combat the Celestial Guardians. Chaos Demon Gods are more powerful than regular Demon Gods while they lack the corruption and madness of Demon Gods. However, in-order to maintain their powers at full strength, all 9 of them must be in union. Source: Original '' Chocobos Chocobo Chocobos are friendly bird creatures. They were a playable species in Omega III: Dark Resurrection and Omega IV: Oblivion but were turned into a form of transportation in Omega V: Redemption which has continued on to future installments. ''Source: Final Fantasy Choco-Human Choco-Humans were a mixture of Humans and Chocobos are so it seemed, it actuality they were highly evolved Chocobos who had developed human speech and had human like bodies, yet retained the speed of their ancestors. They were a playable species in Omega III: Dark Resurrection and Omega IV: Oblivion but were removed along with Chocobos. Source: Original Coralian On the planet Tenrei, 10,000 years after humanity has made a mass exodus into space, due to the arrival of the Scub Coral, an intelligent, sentient life who merged with the planet, forcing the humans to abandon it. In the current timeline, the remnants of humanity are now settled on an unknown planet (actually a terraformed Tenrei), but the majority of the surface of this planet is now covered by a rock-like surface formed by the Scub Coral. The theory that the Scub Coral is an intelligent life form was proposed by the scientist Adroc Thurston, who also claimed the Scub is looking for mutual co-existence with humanity. All theories and information about the Scub Coral being a sentient being are kept from the general population. In addition to being the surface of the planet, the Scub Coral has several physical manifestations, called Coralians, that are observed throughout the series. These manifestations are either natural occurrences or a response to attacks from humans. Source: Eureka Seven Crimson Noble An ancient race of vampires. Source: Folklore Daemon Eudaemon Also known as Kalodaemon, is a race of guardian angels and are therefore the only type of Demon which is not evil. Note: They have 2 wings.. Source: Greek & Roman mythology. Kakodaemon The evil counterparts of the Kalodaemons, Kakodaemons are angels of death. Note: They have 2 metallic or dark organic wings and a helmet which covers their face. Source: Greek & Roman mythology. Demi Human Demi-Humans are humanoid monsters who unlike normal monsters have around the same level of intelligence humans have. Source: Chrono Series Demon A race even more diverse than humans, they can take almost any form. Most have key abnormal traits, such as horns, large fangs, claws, etc. Their strength range is incredibly diverse, from simple whelps to rivals of deities. Source: Christianity Diclonius Subspecies in the evolution of human beings with two small horns on their heads and capable of telekinesis through the use of "vectors". Vectors, depicted as invisible "arms" with a limited range, can physically impact objects (e.g., slicing or twisting bodies), or grab and propel objects with great speed at targets outside their reach. However, they may also go through bodies without incurring damage. Most Diclonius manifest only four vectors. Source: Elfen Lied Dragons Air Dragon Air Dragons are a sub-species of Dragons, who are bred for carrier soldiers like horses. The biggest physical difference being that Air-Dragons have wings that are far greater in size compared to that of their body, if the wing:body proportion of a normal Dragon was 1:1, an Air-Dragon would be 3:1. Source: Star Ocean 3 Dragon The dragon is a mythical creature of which some interpretation or depiction appears in almost every culture worldwide. The physical description and supposed abilities of the creature vary immensely according to the different cultures in which it appears. However, the unifying feature of almost all interpretations is it being a serpentine or otherwise reptilian monster (or at least possessing a serpentine/reptilian part or trait), and often possessing magical or spiritual qualities. The two most familiar interpretations of dragons are either European dragons, derived from various European folk traditions, or unrelated Oriental dragons, derived from the Chinese dragon (lóng). The word "dragon" derives from Greek δράκων (drakōn), "a serpent of huge size, a python, a dragon" and that from the verb δέρκομαι (derkomai) "to see clearly" Source: Various folklore Great Dragon The Great Dragons are a group of Ancient Dragons who protect Xareth. They are evolved versions of normal Dragons. Source: Various folklore Dragovian A mystical species of people who bare a great resemblance to humans yet have pointy ears and rely heavily on magic but can transform into dragons and rely on physical attacks. Source: Dragon Quest VIII Dwarf They are short, round, and hairy, have large tombstone teeth, unhingible jaws, sensitive beard hair, suction-cup-like pores, luminous and hardening spit, and are incredibly smelly. They are sensitive, intelligent, and have tendencies for being criminals. Source: Artemis Fowl Elves Avariel Also known as Sky Elves, the Avariel are a race of winged elves. Source: Dungeons & Dragons Dark Elf A forest-dwelling elf, less hostile than the Light Elves and more in-tune with nature. Their skin is of a darker green and they use Black Magic, rather than White. Source: Radiata Stories High Elf High elves are distinguished from other fantasy elves by their place of living, as they usually dwell in stone cities, instead of woods, like wood-elves. High elves and dark elves can be used to contrast respectively the good elves and the evil elves, as done in Warhammer. High elves could never be evil. Typically high elves consider themselves the most purely good race of all, and view all other races beneath them, especially lower elves, and they are usually the most magically developed of all elves. Source: The Lord of the Rings, Warhammer, Elder Scrolls. Light Elf The more violent parallel race to the Dark Elf. They use White Magic, and have a lighter green skin-tone. They’re living setting is much different from that of the Dark Elf, and it is also hidden. A common trait, even a dead give-away, is their wings of light magic on their backs. ''Source: Radiata Stories Wood Elf Also known as Silvan Elves, Wood Elves are a variety of Elves who live in an enchanted forest Source: The Lord of the Rings, Warhammer. Enterrans Enterran Super human like creatures who are similar to Demi-Humans, they were created by the Demon God Lanacuras. Enterrans tend to resemble either humans or animals. ''Source: Shinzo Super Enterran The result of 3 normal Enterrans fusing into one being. Source: Semi-Original Fairy In essence, any being possessing magical ability can be classified as a fairy, but this race is more concentrated on the youthful, small woodland creature. Source: Radiata Stories Fallen Angel A species of evil angelic beings created by the Seven Great Demon Gods. Their wings could either be of tainted colour, or completely replaced by demonic wings or tentacles. Source: Original Genome Genomes are bodies created by the Terrans of the planet Terra. They do have minds, but their souls are not their own and are only weakly bound to them. They exist to wait for when Terra takes over Gaia, and then the Terran souls will enter the Genome bodies. Source: Final Fantasy IX Goblin A half-witted race, known for their stupidity more than anything else. Though they lack brain cells, when they fight in teams they become deadly. Source: Radiata Stories, The Gathering. Goddess Goddesses are said to be guardians of the World tree, watering it from the sacred well and keeping the deer of the four directions from chewing the branches, as well as a component of man's destiny. They live on the Planet of Yggdrasil, the world at the center of the cosmos, where they weave the tapestry of fate. Each person's life is a string in their loom, and the length of the string is the length of the person's life.even the gods have their own threads, though the Goddesses do not let the gods see those. This clear subjection of the gods to a power outside their control and the implication that they, too, will have an End. Source: Ah My Goddess Half Demon Most commonly the spawn of a demon and a human, they are seen as lower life forms of both races-shunned. Source: Arc The Lad Twilight of the Spirits, InuYasha. Human Normal Humans Humans are the most common species found in the Omega Series. As a result of their popularity, Omega 4-6 Humans were split into 3 classifications in order to make stats as unique as possible, the classifications were Human Teen, Human Adult and Human Elder. Source: Real Experimental Humans Jects Jects are test subjects created partially through genetic engineering. All Jects' mothers were injected with nanites that rewrote the genetic code of their reproductive material. Jects now remain in a secret Congressional Knight lab, known as Deadpool, where they train everyday to become super soldiers. Source: Original SAs SAs are similar to Jects, where Jects are conceived by Humans, SAs are created artificially. SAs are almost identical, and while they have far superior intellect and physicals capabilities over the Jects, they have complete lack of emotion, Source: Original Imp Otherwise known as a mini-devil, these creatures are a demon-esque race normally used as slaves or messengers. Source: Various Folklore Monster thumb|left Monsters are a collection of several types of unclassified species who are generally primitive and animalistic. They can often be confused with other species such as Demons and Crimson Nobles. Moogle Good-natured creatures, moogles are usually white or tan, and their most notable feature is a white antenna protruding from the head with a small red ball (called a "pompom") at the end. They have small red or purple wings, and their ears are shaped like those of a cat or rabbit. They tend to say "kupo" when they talk (it is actually a sound they make), more commonly to finish a sentence (for example, "What a beautiful day, kupo!") Source: Final Fantasy III, V, VI,IX, XII, Secret of Mana. Orc A large mountain-dwelling race known for their overpowering stature, it is common to see orcs used as guardians or gate keepers. Source: Radiata Stories, World of Warcarft, Final Fantasy XI, Elder Scroll, Dungeons and Dragons, Lord of the Rings. Preliator A homo-sapient like species exclusive to the planet Bellum. As is discovered in Omega X: Rise Of The Champion, Preliators are an experiment by one of the Originals. Source: Original Ronso The Ronso are a race of many colored-furred lion-like humanoids who live on mountains which they consider sacred and guard fiercely. Ronso are formidable warriors, being very tall and amazingly strong, and are known for their strong sense of honor and loyalty, as well as their pride and quickness to anger. The long, sharp horn sported by all adult male Ronso is a symbol of esteem and a source of great pride to the wearer, and to lose this horn is considered extremely shameful. Source: Final Fantasy X Scion Scions are humanoid creatures who were once humans (or other similar races) that died and were resurrected by the Dragon God. Source: Original Sylph Sylphs are a species of mythological creatures. As beings of the air, they are described as elementals of the air. Source: Various Mythology '' Suxxen Suxxens are chosen beings selected by the Celestial Guardians to be their champions. ''Source: Original Troll The forest-dwelling race parallel to the Orc, their variance is actually grater. It isn't rare to see a smaller Troll, even to the size of a goblin. It isn't common, though. Source: Magic: The Gathering, World of Warcraft, Elder Scrolls, Runescape. Undead Undead In essence, any deceased being that has been resurrected fits into this category. They normally possess abnormal strength, refined by the dark magic that binds their decaying body to this world. Source: Magic: The Gathering Reaper Virus The Reaper Virus was a mutagenic virus on the planet Filgaia that first started when resurrected Global Union soldiers began to 'evolve' into creatures known as The Beasts. L1 L1s are the first stage of Undead, being people resurrected by Hauser Blackwell. In this stage they are very similiar to their original forms, aside from being unable to reproduce and a much lighter complexion. L1s also do not breathe. L2: The Dark Ones L2s, also know as The Dark Ones are an evolved form of L1s. After several months, L1s evolve into L2, in the L2 stage Undead suffer from diminished intellect, and begin to lose feeling in their body. At this point their strength and endurance increase greatly at the cost of speed and a weakness for Holy magic. L3: The Beasts L3s, also known as The Beasts were originally the final evolutionary stage of Undead, after several months L2s eventually die, however, some have managed to stay alive (... or undead) and evolved into L3s. All L3s have similar characteristics, gray skin, an increase in size, a dramatic increase in fighting capabilities, no hair whatsoever, fangs and an extreme weakness to sunlight. L3s lack the human emotions and human intelligence of L1s and L2s, they simply desire to feed on Humans, and by doing so, they risk turning those Humans into L3s. L3s mainly reside in destroyed cities that were abandoned either because of the L3s or because of the war. Unknown Unknown is a custom class.